Kiss Me at Midnight
by JustWrite JustLove
Summary: She didn’t want the perfect dress, or the perfect night. Tonight, all she wanted was him to kiss her at midnight. Takes place after O Brother, Where Bart Thou?


**A/N: Just a short one-shot inspired by N*Sync.**

**Summary: She didn't want the perfect dress, or the perfect night. Tonight, all she wanted was him to kiss her at midnight.**

6:45

Blair Waldorf was a perfectionist and Chuck Bass was a mess. They were perfect for each other.

Since he had left, Blair had not stopped searching and she was constantly worried about him. His voicemail filled up weeks ago and he wasn't answering his emails or texts.

And it killed her.

Blair took one last glance at her outfit in the mirror and wasn't satisfied with how she looked but she could hear her mom calling her to hurry up. With one last attempt, she put in another headband and was a little happier then she had been. Quickly, she exited the room and carefully walked down the stairs.

"You look beautiful!" Cyrus cheered and Blair smiled and gave him a small hug. These past couple weeks had been rough and Blair was thankful that her mother had married such a caring man.

Moments later, the family had exited their pent house and started to drive to the Palace for a party that Lily had put together for close friends and family. While they drove to the Palace, Blair thought more about Chuck and wondered was he was doing tonight; however, she did everything she could to stop wondering because once she started she wouldn't stop.

Once they walked inside, Serena walked over to Blair as fast as she could and gave her a huge hug. At the last minute, Serena had decided not to go with Aaron and stayed home for the holidays.

"So, B what is your New Years Resolution?" Serena politely asked Blair.

"To kiss Chuck one more time, then I'll let him go." Blair answered, honestly. Serena pulled Blair into another hug. Moments after, the two walked over to their table and sat and ate.

11:30.

That was the time when Blair pulled her cell phone out to call him one more time before 2008 was over. To her surprise, she was able to leave him a message.

"Hi Chuck its Blair. I'm just calling to wish you a happy new year… I wish you were here with me… okay bye." Blair looked at the door that lead would take her to the balcony and quickly started to walk towards it.

As soon as she got there, she let the tears fall. Thankful, there was no one else outside she took a seat in an area not covered in snow and hugged herself.

He wasn't supposed to have this effect on her.

11:45

She had been outside for fifteen minutes and no one had bothered to come and look for her and she was glad.

"Maybe I should go inside and celebrate with part of my family." She murmured to herself. Slowly, she got up and pulled out her compact to make sure she looked like she hadn't been crying; however, it was clearly evident all over her face.

Quietly she entered the room and headed to the table.

Something in the room had changed…

She could hear his voice and she could smell him and it wasn't the alcohol smell.

It was his actual smell…

Blair stood up and looked around and that is when she saw his scarf. All she wanted to do was to pull him into a hug and tell him she loved him one more time. But, she couldn't move, her body stood still.

That's when he turned around.

Chuck Bass was here and he was headed her way. He looked perfect, from the way his scarf fell to the suit he was dressed in.

Suddenly, the roles had changed… she was a mess and he was perfect.

"Blair." He quietly said, once they were standing face to face. Blair didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"I'm so sorry." He admitted. Blair knew she had to say something, anything to make him understand or stay.

"I love you." Those eight letters seemed more important now, then when she had said them before.

11:59

They could hear the cheering in the background.

Ten…

They didn't move they just looked at each other, into each others eyes.

Eight…

He never had a reply to those eight words and it killed him.

Six…

She needed him more than he would ever need her but she needed those three words.

Four…

"Blair… I…"

Three…

To her, everything had stopped.

Two…

"I… I love you."

One…

Finally.

"Happy New Year!"

Without thinking, he pulled her into a kiss and she was reminded about why she had been pulled into this rollercoaster in the first place.

She wouldn't have changed it for the world.


End file.
